Overdosing on Love
by Writerdragon
Summary: -"Iris, I read something interesting," Dent said in an enthusiastic tone. "Psychologists say that love and OCD are very similar." Dent/Iris.


**For those who took psychology (or will take it/have taken it/never taken it): love and OCD have very similar brain waves. It makes sense, right? I mean, you see those lovey-dovey couples and you just want to shoot them because they're all over each other like gum on the sole of a shoe!**

**Psychology rocks my socks. Hell yeah.**

**I'm gunna major in that shit.**

* * *

_Overdosing on Love_

Iris grinned at her boyfriend, even though he could not see her properly. He was humming a gentle tune to himself as he cooked up the peaches she had brought him. His hips were moving as he tapped his foot to the rhythm of his humming. She silently approached him, and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to the centre of his shoulder blades. She loved him; she loved everything about him. The way he spoke, his scent, the way his arms wrapped around her, his kisses; just about everything about him. She was intoxicated by him. Dent let out a surprised gasp, but soon relaxed under her gentle grip.

"Hello, Iris," he said, turning his head slightly to look at her. "How are you?"

"Hungry," she answered, flashing him her toothy smile.

He chuckled deeply in his throat. "I'm almost done," Dent said, reaching for his wooden spoon to stir the cooking peaches in the pan he was holding.

"Smells good," she breathed against his ear.

Dent twitched, and let out an involuntary deep sigh as her hot breath tickled his skin. "Iris, c'mon," he grunted. "Don't you want to eat?"

"Yeah, I bet I can eat you up," Iris said with a smirk as her hands rubbed at his waist.

Dent started to get hot in the cheeks, but tried to ignore his girlfriend's teasing—yet pleasing—touches. He swallowed as her hands came up to touch his chest and trembling stomach. Those hands then moved to the hem of his vest, and started to push it up, her fingers moving to touch his skin between the folds of his white shirt. Iris knew they were alone: she had sent Satoshi to get firewood. She did not want another repeat of last time when he walked in on them, and screamed something about Iris molesting Dent.

He couldn't take it anymore. Yes, he knew he had given in to her, but he wanted it just as much. Dent turned around in her vice-grip, held her in his arms, and pressed a hefty kiss to her waiting lips. She smiled that her plan was a success and kissed him back. His hands gripped her shoulders as his mouth caressed hers gently and soothingly. He pulled back, and he swallowed sharply.

"Tasty," Dent breathed against her lips. "Like chocolate with a fruit-filled centre."

Iris winked at him. He smiled at her, and reached up to cup her face, and pressed it to his chest. Dent kissed the top of her head, and he just held her there, allowing her to listen to the sound of his beating heart. "Oh!" he said, snapping his fingers. "Iris, I read something interesting," Dent said in an enthusiastic tone. "Psychologists say that love and OCD are very similar."

Iris blinked, and looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, letting his arms fall to the side, and he turned in her grip, returning to stirring the peaches in the pan. He picked up the sauce-covered peach bit, and held it up to her lips. "Have a taste."

Iris smiled, leaned up, and opened her mouth, taking the piece into her mouth. She rolled the piece in her mouth, savoring the flavor of the peach, and chewed on it. "Mmm, Dent, this is good," Iris said, her fingers touching her lips. She looked at him, and wrapped her arms tighter around her boyfriend. "So, OCD and love are similar?"

"Yes," Dent answered with a smile. "That makes sense."

"Because we're clinging to each other all the time," Iris chuckled.

Dent smiled at her, leaning back to press his body to hers. "And that I think of you all day long and how I can please you," he said, his hand reaching back to grip her hip, his thumb caressing her covered skin.

Her leg twitched, and she pressed herself closer to her. "If love and OCD are similar." Her hands slipped down, and whipped him around, the sauce that coated the spoon flew, and Dent's eyes widened in surprise as his cheeks flushed pinkish-red. "Then let me overdose on love."

She pressed another hungry kiss to his lips, and Dent relaxed as her lips brushed softly agaimst his; he had a stupid and pleased look on his face. That goofy look continued, and soon he slipped into the kiss, carefully (the last thing he wanted was sauce to get in her hair) wrapping his arms around her shoulders as hers snaked up under his vest. Then there was a strangled cry and the sound of some heavy items falling to the ground.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Satoshi cried, rushing back behind the bushes. "Go back to what you were doing!"

Iris glared at the direction where Satoshi and Pikachu had went, and Dent sighed, rolling his eyes. He then turned to look at his girlfriend, reaching up with his finger, tipping up her chin, and pressed another kiss to her nose.

"Then let's OCD," he breathed against her skin in a tantalizing way.

Iris grinned, and pressed another kiss to her boyfriend's waiting lips.

* * *

"**Kids, let me tell you of the time that I caught your mom molesting your father."**


End file.
